The Wonders of Truth or Dare
by Laurda Felton
Summary: It all starts with a few games of truth or dare but ends up being some or the greatest coupling in hogwarts! better summary on the inside! plz R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: we sadly don't own these characters but if we could we would gladly take Harry and Malfoy! Sexiness!  
  
A/N Hey my best friend and me were reading some stories and we came across a very, very, very funny one and decided to make our own..so plz be nice about your reviews as it's our first fan-fiction story.  
  
Summary: It's the gangs last year at Hogwarts and they have decided to have some fun.it all started with a game of Truth or Dare that became some of the craziest romances ever seen in "Hogwarts A History" (lolz). Draco/Hermione and many more!  
  
SPOILER!!!!!!!!!!!!! The 5th book  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
It was the first day of my last days at Hogwarts. I was sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts express at platform 9 ¾ waiting for my two best friends, the golden boy Harry Potter and his faithful side kick Ron Weasley. I arrived early, of course considering I was the new Head Girl but I had no idea who the Head Boy was but I really hoped it to be a Gryffindor. Possibly, Harry or Ron because that would be great because then I would be sharing a common room and bathroom with one of my best friends. Really it didn't matter to me who the Head Boy was as long as god forbid it wasn't that ferret boy Malfoy! (A/N I know we are predictable but bare with us)  
  
I was lost in my thoughts about being Head Girl when I looked out the window and there was Harry and Ron running to get on the train because they were late (like always). When I saw them I could hardly recognize them because they had changed so much over the summer. Harry had grown many inches over the summer and he was roughly six feet tall. Also Quidditch had done he's body wonders and he had filled out in all the right places (A/N in the lower areas if you know what I mean). But it was still as difficult to see his beautiful green emerald eyes behind his messy, shaggy, sexy hair. Ron still had his flaming Weasley red hair but it was dying down a lit but it was still recognizable. Since Ron was on the Quidditch team too he had filled out as well but not as well as Harry. He was a smidgen taller then Harry. All and all these boys have become some of the hottest guys in school.  
  
After a long wait I finally heard the compartment door slid open. But to my dismay I don't think that they knew it was me. Ron was staring in my direction with one emotion in his eyes. Lust!  
  
" May we sit with you" he asked.  
  
WHAT! They didn't know it was me, this could be FUN.  
  
"Sure" I said with a big smile on my face.  
  
They sat down, and all Ron was doing was staring at my boobs. I could see why that they didn't know it was me, I had changed a lot over the summer. I was no longer the bushy haired know-it-all. I have become a woman (with a little help from my cousin). It wasn't like I didn't have a good body its just I would hide it under all my school clothes. But this year would be different I shorten my skirt(do show off my long tan legs), I decided to undo 3 of my blouses bottoms(just to show enough and not make myself look like a slut), my hair was now straight with blonde and red streaks in it, and my bust was bigger. I had also changed my wardrobe and gotten my tongue pierced.  
  
"So are you new to this school" asked Harry nicely.  
  
I could believe this. "yes" I answered with a sweet smile.  
  
"cool" answered Harry as he got up he than said that he was going to look for their best friend and he would be back.  
  
Once Harry had gone Ron turned to me and put on a big smile and said "So what's cooking good looking"  
  
I had had enough and lucky for me Harry walked back into the compartment at that exact moment.  
  
"RON WEASLEY DO U HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU ARE TALKING TO"  
  
He just looked at me like I was some crazy chick.  
  
"ITS ME YOU IDIOT YOUR BEST FRIEND FOR ALMOST 7 YEARS"  
  
They finally got it, and realized it was me. Harry was the first to move, he came over and gave me the biggest hug. After Ron had closed his mouth he got up and looked me right in the eye and said "DANM! Looking good Hermione" and also said that he was sorry about what he said before. After our greetings, we started talking about our summers. Ron played Quidditch and went to work in his brothers joke shop. Harry had a little bit more humour in his summer. He told us about the time when Dudley got his head stuck in the toilet.  
  
Than I asked the question that was burning inside me.  
  
"Hey which one of you is Head Boy" they look again at me like I was crazy and burst out laughing. "What! one of you has to be Head Boy"  
  
"Were not sorry Mione" said Harry.  
  
"And why would you want to be it would take out all the fun in life" Ron said with an evil grin.  
  
"Well than if it isn't you guys who could it be" I asked. "Well it could be anyone else in the other houses, well maybe not Slytherin" said Harry.  
  
And than it hit me, it couldn't be Malfoy. I was just thinking about reasons why it wouldn't be Malfoy when Ron interrupted my thoughts.  
  
" Dumbledore would have to be out of his mind if he made the amazing bouncing ferret Head Boy". Just than the compartment door slide open and there stood the amazing bouncing ferret with the biggest smirk I have ever seen.  
  
"Well than I guess Dumbledore is out of his mind..  
  
....TBC...  
  
A/N Well there you go first chappie..hope you liked it plz R/R.and be nice it's our first story. We will be getting to the point/truth or dare in the next chapters just had to tell y'all how the story began. Hope you liked it! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey! Umm.here's the next chapter.story is coming together in this one.. hope you like it.and sorry it took so long one of the authors left without telling the other one lolz. DM/HG  
  
Summary: How Truth or Dare could change your life!  
  
Last Chapter  
  
" Dumbledore would have to be out of his mind if he made the amazing bouncing ferret Head Boy". Just than the compartment door slide open and there stood the amazing bouncing ferret with the biggest smirk I have ever seen.  
  
"Well than I guess Dumbledore is out of his mind..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
All Hermione could do was stare, there stood their worst enemy in his school robs and a shinny Head Boy badge on his chest. But all Hermione could think about was how much Malfoy had changed. He was no longer the skinny, slick back nasty gelled haired git. Their was no other word for it Draco Malfoy was HOT! (A/N umm.yummy) He must have been taller than Harry and Ron, his hair was still the Malfoy blonde but he had decided to spike it, Quidditch had done his body good. Now we all know who is the hottest guy at Howarts.  
  
"Well if it isn't Potty, Weasel and where might I ask is the mudblood". Malfoy said in his usual tone.  
  
" Don't ever fucking call her that again Malfoy or I going to kick your ass". Ron yelled as he was advancing on Malfoy.  
  
"Shut up Weasel that's no way to speak in front of a lady". Malfoy said politely as his eye travelled over to where Hermione sat.  
  
Hermione sat there in a daze this was the second time that someone didn't recognized her. What was she going to have to do wear a nametag all year? She was getting angrier by the minute and school hadn't even started yet. But what Malfoy said next made her pissed beyond pissed.  
  
"But mind you if this young lady would like a good fuck she is welcome to, you know that my Slytherin door is always open". He said with a wink.  
  
"Excuse me Malfoy are u sick". Hermione asked while Ron and Harry looked like they were about to kill him.  
  
"Nothing a nice kiss wouldn't cure". He said coming closer. "I would like to get to know you better".  
  
Hermione had had enough for the second time that day. "GET TO KNOW ME BETTER WHAT THE FUCK MALFOY, YOU HAVE FUNCKING MADE FUN OF ME FOR THE PAST SIX YEARS AND NOW YOU THINK THAT I'M GOING TO SLEEP WITH YOU!!!!!" She was yelling so much that her face was turning red. But it was not as bad as the look on Malfoy's face. It went from a sexy seductive look to a look of pure disgust, but there in his eyes you could still see some emotion and that emotion was Lust.  
  
If Malfoy didn't get out of the compartment soon Harry and Ron would have killed him, but he whispered "sorry" that I though would never hear come out of his mouth and left.  
  
"That was odd" Harry said with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Yeah I know," answered a more confused Hermione. Ron look too upset to even speak.  
  
Hermione looked out the window and announced to the boys that they had arrived at Hogsmead station. The Golden Trio spend the ride up to the castle in silence. They walked up the front steps into to the Great Hall. It looked its usual splendid self. The four long house tables all with golden plates and goblets which gleamed by the hundreds and hundreds of candles floating over in mid-air. The tables were starting to become packed with very hungry students. The staff table sat at the front of the Great Hall that was starting to fill with teachers as well.  
  
The Golden Trio sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited for the sorting to start. After all the first years had been sorted Dumbledore gave his start of term speech and finally the plates magically filled themselves with the most delicious foods. Everyone was so hungry that there wasn't much talking just the sound of forks and knifes, and of course the sound of that one person chewing whom never learned how to chew with their mouth closed. When the plates were almost clear and the only person that was left eating was Ron, the Great Hall started to fill with the sounds of talking and laughing. But once Dumbledore stood up and asked for silence you couldn't even hear the sound of people breathing in the Hall.  
  
"I would like to say that I hope everyone has a wonderful year and that the 7th years have a great last year". He said with a big smile and the twinkle in his blue eyes. " Before I send you off to bed I would like to announce who our Head Boy/Girl is. Firstly our Head Boy has a lot of ambition, and works highly do achieve well in his studies. Please welcome Draco Malfoy as your new Head Boy". Draco stood up and gave the Great Hall one of his famous smirks; the Slytherin table were the loudest to cheer. "Now for our Head Girl, she is loving, caring, and has a great sense of humour. She has the highest marks Hogwarts has seen these many years, without further ado your Head Girl is Hermione Granger". Hermione stood up blushing while three quarters of the school cheered with all their might. "Will the two Head students please come up to the Head table and prefects please take first years up to your dormitories everyone else Goodnight". With that said Dumbledore sat down.  
  
Hermione said goodbye to Harry and Ron and made her way up to where McGonagall and Snape were waiting for her and Malfoy. Once they got there the two professors lead them to their new common room, bathroom, and bedrooms.  
  
"Behind this portrait are your rooms, please behave yourselves" McGonagall said in a very serious tone.  
  
"And I would like to bug Ms. Granger for the rest of the year Mr. Malfoy, so please don't kill each other" Snape whispered in Draco's ear. And with that they left. But Hermione and Draco weren't alone because a second after the professors left there was a new voice in the corridor.  
  
"Hello my name is Princess O'Reilly. I will be here guarding your rooms for you" said the portrait on the wall. It was a picture of a beautiful young lady she had long dirty blond hair that went down to the middle of her back, beautiful blue eyes and a smile that could make anyone's day. "Now I must ask you what you would like your password to be, I will give you some time to discuses it".  
  
"I have the perfect password" said Hermione.  
  
"And what would that be" asked a very bored Draco.  
  
"Ferret Boy" Hermione said with a smirk.  
  
"What the Fuck, hell no what about stupid ugly never going to get some Mudblood" Draco yelled.  
  
"Ferret boy" "Mudblood" "Ferret boy" "Mudbloo-  
  
"As I can tell I don't think that you two will decide on a password tonight and I can tell that you are both very tried so maybe I could help you out". A voice interrupted. Both Hermione and Draco look at the portrait as she went on. "When I was a little bit younger I fell in love with a very hansom prince. But we couldn't be together because of our families and he had to leave and I have never saw him again" As Hermione was listening to this story she felt very empty she really wished that she could have someone to love, like she could tell Princess O'Reilly love her long lost lover. Draco looked as if he didn't really care but once he saw the emotion of emptiness in Hermione's eyes he felt a tug at his heart. But he ignored it and just thought that maybe he ate something that wasn't agreeing with him and went back to listening to the story of the portrait  
  
"It has been many years but one could always hope he would return. Anyways that not what I wanted to tell you, maybe if it's not to much trouble you could use his name as your password". Draco and Hermione looked at each other and answered the same thing "Why not".  
  
"Well than Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger your new password is Sean Biggerstaff". (A/N another hottie)  
  
Draco and Hermione walk trough the portrait and were in aw. Their common room was a little bit smaller than the house common rooms but it was still a very good size. The floor was covered in a rich black carpet and the furniture was all sparkling white. There was a big marble fireplace with two armchairs and love seat in front of it. In the corner of the room was a bookshelf that reaches all the way to the ceiling from the floor filled with books, and two wooden desks with everything from parchment, quills, and inkbottles. There were two staircases each leading up to a balcony, on the right side was Hermione's room, Draco's room was on the left side and the bathroom was in the middle. They both climbed the stairs and went to explore their rooms. Hermione's room was wonderful; it had a queen size four-poster bed, a small bookshelf where she could put her own books, a desk next to her bookshelf. She opened one door and found out that it was her closet and everything was already put away. There was another door but she decided to look at it later. Everything was done in Gryffindor colours. Draco's room was the exacted same but in wasn't in Gryffindor colours (thank god or he would have to kill himself) it was in Slytherin colours. They were both to tried to find out where that last door lead to and just decided that they would crash for the nigh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Hermione and Draco got up around the same time; they both had the same thoughts going trough their heads "Where the fuck is the bathroom". Draco than turn to that second door in his room and decided to look and see what was behind it, Hermione was doing the same thing at the exacted same time.  
  
"No fucking way" Draco yelled at the top of his lungs as he saw Hermione's standing at the other end of their newfound bathroom. Hermione was thinking the same thing how was she going to share a bathroom with Malfoy.  
  
It wasn't like they had to share the same small bathtub, sink, toilet, and shower because this bathroom was amazing. There were two sinks each had a toilet and in Draco's case a urinal beside it. But if they still couldn't figure it out, Hermione's had a lion at the top of her mirror and Draco's had a serpent. They also had showers on the respected side of the bathroom, the bath tub on the other had was right in the middle and looked more like a mini pool than a bath tub. There was all these different taps, which had different types of bubble baths. The bathroom floor was made of white tile, and there was a full-length mirror behind each of their doors.  
  
"Well Granger this could be interesting" Draco said with a big smile.  
  
"In your dreams Malfoy" Hermione snapped back.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know" Draco whispered.  
  
"What was that" Asked Hermione? "Nothing" Draco said red rising to his cheeks "Whatever, here have the bathroom since you are a lady, even though I don't think so".  
  
"Go jack off about Pansy Malfoy" Hermione yelled back.  
  
"Oh I will but I won't be thinking about her, I will be thinking about a sexy little thing I saw on the train yesterday" Draco said as he was walking about of the room.  
  
"Urrggggggg" Hermione screamed as she made her way to the shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione POV  
  
I got out of the shower and got dressed in my school robs, left my hair down and put on a little makeup just enough to make it still look natural. I ran down to the Great Hall because I was a little late because of my meeting with Malfoy. He was such a jackass where does he come off calling me a Mudblood and than hitting on me. The thought of him running his hand up and down his manhood, while thinking about me is just sick. Hee hee it's probably so small that he is already done and is going to beat me down to breakfast. (A/N yah right like Draco's small and if Hermione doesn't want him thinking about her than he could sure as hell think about us lolz)  
  
Harry and Ron were already at the Gryffindor table when I walked in; I ran over and sat down.  
  
"Well looks who's late our very own Head Girl" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Well it's ok with me if you want to shower at the same time that Draco Malfoy is in the same room with you just so that you won't be late for your friends" I answered back very fast and seriously. But I could help but laugh at Ron's face as he was trying to get the mental picture of Draco Malfoy in the shower out of his head; Harry was laughing so hard that he was about to fall off his seat.  
  
"What you have to share a bathroom with Malfoy" Ron asked shocked.  
  
"Not just do we have to share the bathroom, it connects our rooms together" I said lowering my head.  
  
"Mione if he does anything to you we will kick his ass you know that right?" Harry said in a very concerned voice.  
  
"Guys its ok I can handle Malfoy" I said back. The only problem was that I had to try and not think about him in the shower or he will have to worry about me touching him.  
  
Just than the post arrived and the seventh year timetables were given out. I looked down and saw that we had double potions with the Slytherins first thing. Great just great I can't even go one whole class before seeing Malfoy again. This morning was really starting to suck. Ron and Harry were just as upset as I was about or first lesson, but we made our way down to the dungeons anyways. We got there just in time all the Slytherins and rest of the Gryffindors were already seated. Snape made his usual entrance but there was something different. A young woman followed in after Sanpe, she looked like she was fresh out of school. When Snape got to the front of the classes he asked for silence, but it really was pointless the class was already as quiet as you could be.  
  
"Welcome back to your last year of Potions. I would really hope that some of you can finally master the art of potion making" Snape snarled as he looked right at Neville. "As you can already tell there is a new person in the class room. This is Laurda Milson she is going to be staying with us all year. Laurda has just finished studying how to be a Potions Professor this summer. She is very talented for her young age" Snape continued but was interrupted by a "Yah that's the only reason she is teaching along side an uptight slimy haired." "Who ever is speaking at the moment I suggest that you stop. As I was saying Professor Milson will be a student Professor for the rest of this year. And now I will let her say I few words" Snape finally finished and walked around his desk and sat down.  
  
Professor Milson was very young; she looked about a year older than I was. She was very pretty, she had brown hair with red and blonde high lights in it, she had beautiful brown eyes and was about 5'5 in height, she was all and all was very pretty.  
  
"Thank you Professor Snape, it's an honour to be working with you. But if it's not to much trouble I would please like all the students to call me Lor, not Professor Milson". She said with a warm smile to the class and the Professor. (A/N at our school we call our teachers by their first names.anyways back to the story)  
  
There were a lot of "cools" and "wickeds" heard from around the room. Professor Snape just nodded and got up to start today's lesson.  
  
"Today you'll be making a simple truth potion and Longbottom please don't mess it up". Snape said and turned around to write the ingredients on the bored. "Oh and yeah please pair up with a person of the opposite house" Snape said with an evil grin. There were groans from all over the room. Unlucky for me there was an empty seat beside me, but it was soon filled with the last person I wanted to see. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"A sorry kids there is one more thing your Professor forgot to add, you will be drinking you truth potions when they are ready. They do need to sit for about a few weeks, that's all get to work" Lor said to the class.  
  
"Damn I really wanted to know all your secrets Mudblood" Draco added with disappointment in his voice.  
  
"And I would love you to tell the whole class who u told me you were going to jack off too" I said with a smirk. But Malfoy did try and make my smirk go away, but failed.  
  
"Well H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E I never did say your name I just said the girl on the train" he sounded like he had won, but he hadn't.  
  
"Well D-R-A-C-O" I said his name just like he said mine, nice and slow "When you take a truth potion it makes the drinker tell the truth. So you won't be saying that girl on the train you will be saying my name H-E-R-M-I- O-N-E" and again I won.  
  
Draco looked like he was about to kill. I had never talked back to him like that and I was in for it.  
  
"Well Mudblood" he said in a very cold tone "you better know some good locking charms because you wouldn't want someone taking way something away from you that you can never get back"  
  
You would have to be very stupid to not get what he was talking about, and just to his luck Harry wasn't out of earshot of the conversation. He got up so fast that he knocked his cauldron over and his potion was ruined, but honestly I don't think he cared.  
  
"Malfoy I'm fucking going to kill you for what you just said, after I'm done with you you're going to wish I let you die a fast death. You are a NO GOOD FUCKING BASTERED THAT IS SO FUCK----  
  
"Mister Potter that enough, father like son don't even know when to hold your tongue. Look at that you can't even make a simple truth potion, I guess you are just as stupid as your father too" Snape said loud enough for the whole class to hear, and let the Slytherins have their laugh.  
  
"You know what I don't have to take your crap I'm out" and with that Harry got up and left the room.  
  
Harry didn't come to any of his other classes for the rest of the day. Ron and I went up to look for him after dinner. He was just sitting there looking at his old photo album Hagrid had given him. It was full of wizard pictures of his mom, dad, and now the new pictures he added of Sirus.  
  
"Harry are you alright?" I asked in a low voice.  
  
"Yeah, it's just I know that my dad was mean to Snape when they were at school but he's dead now why can't he just leave him alone". Harry said. He wasn't crying and he didn't look hurt, but he looked disappointed because he knew that he was fighting a losing battle. Snape would never stop the insults about his father.  
  
"Come on Harry forget about it, Snape just a stupid git that will never change" Ron said. He was trying to get Harry to smile.  
  
"I know some something that will make you feel better" I said with a grin.  
  
"And what would that be Hermione" asked Harry.  
  
"How about we play a game of Truth or Dare.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N Hoped you like it next chapter they will play there first game. Plz R/R we would love to hear your ideas for dares for later chapters.Love ya'll lots ..ohh I know that the name Laurda Milson is really odd but that's one of the author's nicknames so we thought it would be funny. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Ok next chapter..they have their first game of truth or dare in this chapter...so its going to be fun hope you like it.  
  
Summary: How Truth or Dare could change your life!  
  
Last Time  
  
"Come on Harry forget about it, Snape just a stupid git that will never change" Ron said. He was trying to get Harry to smile.  
  
"I know some something that will make you feel better" I said with a grin.  
  
"And what would that be Hermione" asked Harry.  
  
"How about we play a game of Truth or Dare...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hermione POV  
  
"What are you like three Hermione" Ron was looking at me with a stupid expression on his face.  
  
"No Ron it will be fun, we could go down to the common room and get some other people to play".  
  
"Hermione we have classes tomorrow, and it's already late we couldn't play" but I could see a bit of disappointment in Harry's eyes.  
  
"Well if you and Ron weren't talking about Quidditch at breakfast you would have read the memo everyone got" I answered back.  
  
"Well Hermione why would we have to read anything you seem to do it anyways" Ron answered with a laugh.  
  
"Fine" and I gave him a death glare "Dumbledore said that the seventh and sixth years don't start class until next week"  
  
"Ok Hermione I think you are losing it we were just in class today" Harry was looking at me oddly.  
  
"I'm not stupid" god these guys need to read more. "We only went to class today because we had to meet our new teachers. Like always we have a new DADA teacher and Lor in potions is new too. Dumbledore thought it would we nice to let us have the rest of the week off. Come on we need some fun in our lives. Please" and I gave the puppy eyes, and I got my answer and they both agreed.  
  
We walk down to the common room to look for people who would want to play. In the end we decided that their will be 5 girls and 5 guys in total. I told Harry and Ron to go look for the 3 other guys and I would look for 4 other girls. After 15 minutes we all met up. The 5 girls were me, Lavender, Ginny, Parvati, and Luna. The 5 guys were Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean.  
  
"So guys where do you want to play" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well the common room has to many people, you dormitories are way to small so I guess we could go to my common room lets just hope Malfoy is not in there" I told the group.  
  
"Yeah that's great" said the group.  
  
We all walk down the corridors to my room, it didn't matter that we were out because it wasn't past curfew yet. When we got to my portrait the guys were staring at Princess O'Reilly like she was a piece of meat.  
  
"Well Hello there Hermione, and who are all these lovely people" she said with a smile.  
  
"Oh Hello their friends they are my friends we thought that we could have some fun tonight" I answered.  
  
"Well I do hope you all have fun, Oh and Miss Granger Mr. Malfoy is in there so do try to stay quite" and with that I said the password and we walk into my common room. The first thing we saw was Malfoy on the couch reading a book.  
  
"What the hell Malfoy, get out" Ron screamed.  
  
"Well Weasel this is the Head Boy/Girl common room so why don't you get the hell out." Malfoy answered back. I could tell that yelling and throwing insults at Malfoy weren't going to get him to move, so I decided to try and be civil with him.  
  
"Ok Malfoy you don't have to move" Ron was looking at me like I had two heads. " I just wanted to have so friends over but I can see that you are in the common room so we will be in my room" and with that I lead everyone up the stairs to my room.  
  
"Wicked room Mione" Neville said.  
  
"Thanks. Ok everyone well I thought that we could started with a simple game of Truth or Dare". Oks were heard from around the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Draco POV  
  
What the hell does Granger think she is doing bring that Gryffindor filth into my common room, now I'm going to have to clean. And with a way of my wand it was done. All of a sudden I heard girly giggles from her room. What the hell are they doing up their, I wish I could see. But stupid Dumbledor had to put all these special spells on our room doors. I wonder if he put them on the bathroom door. So I made up my mind and decided that I would try and see if I could use the Dark Art listening spell my dad taught me over the summer on her door.  
  
So I ran up the stairs into my room and trough my bathroom door. I try to be as quite as possible so that they couldn't hear me. I did the spell and put my head right up to the door. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Ok everyone knows how to play Truth or Dare, you have to tell and truth all the time and if you don't do your dare you will have to run downstairs to the common room and Malfoy's room naked and we will use a spell so that you can't put your cloths on until it's done" Hermione said looking around the room.  
  
"Yeah we get it Hermione" answered a very impatient Lavender.  
  
"Ok Neville Truth or Dare" asked Lavender.  
  
"Truth"  
  
"Is it truth you found porno magazines in Snape's desk"  
  
"Yes, I was cleaning his desk for detention and one of the drawers were open so I look inside and there was porn in it. But that's not all it was gay porn" There was a lot of ewws from around the room.  
  
"Omg, Snape a Fruit Cake" Harry said. He was smiling so much that his cheeks were hurting. "Thanks Neville you just made my day"  
  
"Ok Ginny Truth or Dare" Neville asked.  
  
"Umm Dare" Ginny said.  
  
"Ok I Dare you to kiss Harry on the Cheek since by the way he was smiling I think they are hurting him" Both Ginny and Harry went red. With that Ginny got up and pecked Harry on the cheek and sat back down.  
  
"Ok Ron Truth or Dare" Ginny asked. "Dare, give me the best you got" Ron said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Ok Ron I dare you to kiss Hermione on the li---  
  
"Ok this is boring I have a better game" interrupted Hermione.  
  
"Fine" said a disappointed Ron.  
  
"Ok cool, this game is fun and it will relax everyone a bit"  
  
"What is it Hermione" Luna asked.  
  
"This game is called I Never. What you have to do is say something that you have never done. And who ever has done it has to drink from the bottle of fire whisky. The point of the game is to find out personal and embarrassing things about each other. And if you have done it you have to say Who, What, When, Where, Why and How." When Hermione finished explaining they started the game.  
  
By the end of the game everyone was drunk or tipsy (in Ginny's case). They found out that Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean all have had at least one wet dream about their new Head Girl. Hermione, Ginny and Neville have all gone skinny- dipping. Hermione did at camp with a bunch of her friends, but Neville and Ginny went all red and wouldn't say where they went or with whom. That caused them to drink twice more from the bottle and an hour of Ron asking wait more like screaming questions at Ginny. They found out who had or has a crush on Harry, Ginny Hermione and Luna all had to drink.  
  
By 4 am everyone was asleep on Hermione's floor her and Harry were the only ones who were still up. Hermione got up and decided to go to the bathroom.  
  
Draco didn't even know how long he was sitting in the bathroom for. He found out a lot of shit about those once goody to-shoes Gryffindor, he had a lot of black mail material. Everything seem to go quite but Draco just thought that they went to go get more to drink.  
  
WHACK!!!!  
  
The door opened and Draco went flying into the bathtub. Lucky for him it was filled with water even if it was cold. There standing in the doorway was Hermione Granger. She was still in her school uniform but she had taken off her everything else but her white blouse and skirt.  
  
"What are you doing all wet Draco" said a very drunk Hermione as she stumbled over to the bathtub.  
  
"What am I doing all wet, well if you didn't open that fucking door than maybe I wouldn't be wet" Draco yelled. Hermione started laughing her head of and she couldn't stop. She was pointing her hand at Draco and saying this like "Taking a bath with your cloths on silly Draco" and "Draco's mommy is going to have to come and wash his back for him". Than all of a sudden Hermione went flying through the air and right beside Draco in the bathtub.  
  
"What the hell Draco it's fucking freezing" Hermione screamed, she seem to sober up.  
  
"No shit and by the way Granger nice bra, oh and I'm not one of your camp friends so I don't want to go skinny-dipping with you" Draco said as he was getting out of the tub.  
  
"What the fuck you were listening" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Yeah and I got a lot of black mail on all of you so don't piss me off" Draco said as he was walking out of the room.  
  
Hermione got out of the bathtub (now sober) and went back to her room ready to climb in her nice warm bed. But there was a little problem someone was already in her bed. It was the Golden boy himself, but he wasn't taking up much room so Hermione decided that she could sleep in the same bed has him for one night. Plus there wasn't any more room on the floor and she wasn't going to ask if she could sleep on Draco's floor. They couldn't sleep down in the common room because of this spell they had on their doors only if there was an emergency their doors will unlock. So Hermione got into her dry pajamas and got into bed.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N Hope you liked it.more to come..the dares in this chapter were stupid but they get better Draco gets involved. R/R. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey guys thanks for all the nice thing you are saying about our story...we love writing.ok here is the next chapter..hope you like it D/H  
  
Last Time  
  
Hermione got out of the bathtub (now sober) and went back to her room ready to climb in her nice warm bed. But there was a little problem someone was already in her bed. It was the Golden boy himself, but he wasn't taking up much room so Hermione decided that she could sleep in the same bed has him for one night. Plus there wasn't any more room on the floor and she wasn't going to ask if she could sleep on Draco's floor. They couldn't sleep down in the common room because of this spell they had on their doors only if there was an emergency their doors will unlock. So Hermione got into her dry pyjamas and got into bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Morning came to soon for everyone in Hermione's room. But two of our Gryffinddor's were still asleep.  
  
"Shh be quite your going to wake them up"  
  
"But they look so cute together"  
  
"I wonder if they did anything last night, both of them were very drunk"  
  
Harry stirred in his sleep he could hear voice but they seemed to be coming from a distant land. He felt so warm and conformable, he was holding someone in his arms and it felt good.  
  
Hermione had the best sleep she had in a while. Something was holding her and it felt good. Whatever she was using for a pillow she would have to use it more often. She decide that it was time to get up she wanted to take a shower before Malfoy got in there. She opened her eyes and found out that her pillow was someone's arm. What the hell she didn't remember going to sleep with anyone. Wait Harry. Hermione turned around and almost fainted. Harry was holding her and if looked at by someone else you could get the wrong idea.  
  
"Heehee" "Hahaha" and more giggles were heard from around the room. Hermione looked around the room and everyone was starring at them.  
  
"Its not what it looks like" Harry said as he slid legs out from between Hermione's.  
  
"Yeah right, you two looked like you had a good night" Parvati said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah whatever you were doing I didn't hear you guys, you must have been very quiet didn't hear you once" Dean said with a wink.  
  
"You guys are really sick, Harry and I did nothing. I got out of the bathroom last night and Harry was already past out in my bed and since you guys are such fat asses their was no room on the floor" Hermione said looking around the room at everyone.  
  
"Yeah OK, whatever we still have some good blackmail material" Ginny said with and amused expression on her face. The word blackmail brought back what Malfoy had said to her in the bathroom. She was wondering if she should tell everyone else what he had said but Ron cut in before she could speak.  
  
"Lets leave these two to finish what the were doing last night, I'm going down to eat breakfast"  
  
"Again Ron we didn't do anything, and I would like some breakfast to I'm fucking hungry" Harry said as he was getting out of bed.  
  
"Ok coolio, and I heard that Slytherin wanted to have a Quidditch match against Gryffindor before the season starts" Luna said, as everyone was getting ready.  
  
"I think we should play and kick their asses like we always do" Ron said as he was walking out of the door.  
  
So everyone got ready and started walking down to the Great Hall. Malfoy wasn't in the common room at all Hermione didn't see him until she sat down at the Gryffindor table and started her food. He was looking at her and when he caught her eye he smirked. Just than the post arrived and Draco saw his fathers eagle owl flying towards him with a letter. Anything from his father is always bad news, especially now that Voldemort was getting stronger. His dad wanted him to join the Death Eaters after Hogwarts, but Draco really didn't want to be told what to do by a half blood wizard. But every time he told his dad no he would get beaten even more (after of course his daily beatings). Draco took the letter from the owl opened it and started to read.  
  
Draco  
  
Change in plans you are to receive the Dark Mark on January 14, your birthday. The Dark Lord has very big plans for you. Those filthy Mudbloods won't know what hit them.  
  
LM  
  
What the hell, who does he think telling me again that I have to serve that idiot. He is never going to get his hands on Potter or Hogwarts. As Draco was sitting there thinking he felt a hand on his knee. He looked to his right and there sat the Hogwarts slut herself Pansy Parkinson. "Get you nasty hands off of me" Draco hissed in her ear.  
  
"What's wrong Draky, girlfriends and boyfriends do this sort of stuff" Pansy said back in a disgusting loving voice.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you we are not going out and for that matter never will" Draco said coldly.  
  
"I'm hurt Draco, you know that your dad won't want his son talking to his future wife that way" Pansy continued.  
  
"One more time and please get it through your stupid blond head we are not getting married" By this point Draco was getting more upset and his voice was getting louder.  
  
"Draco Malfoy you know from the day that we were born that we were going to get married, just like our parents had. It's going to be perfect the Dark Lord is going to be there and everything. Maybe we could steal Potter's Mudblood girlfriend and than the Death Eaters and us could torture her, it would be the best wedding present" Pansy was smiling so much that it made her look even uglier.  
  
"You really have no heart do you, you want to watch someone die on your wedding day. You make me sick, I would never ever marry you not even if you and Granger were the last woman on earth. No wait I would marry Granger and than we could kill you as husband and wife" By now Draco was screaming and the whole Great Hall could hear him.  
  
"Draco you would rather marry a Mudblood than me" Pansy answered back. She was staring him right in the eye.  
  
"Yes" was Draco's answer before he got up and started out of the Great Hall, but before he was out he heard Pansy scream  
  
"Your father will hear about this"  
  
Draco was so pissed off; first the damn letter from his father than Pansy and he just told the whole school that he Draco Malfoy would rather marry a Mudblood over a Pureblood. His day wasn't going well and it just started. When his father hears about what he said he was going to be in for the worst beating of his life. What was he going to do, knowing Pansy she would write to his father and with what he just said he would have to fight off Granger's bodyguards. That stupid Quidditch game was today he wasn't going to go; Potter and Weasley were going to be such assholes. If wasn't like he was insulting Granger it was more of a compliment than anything. Wait hold up Draco complimenting a Mudblood he really needed sleep.  
  
So Draco walked back to his room and decided to fuck the match sleep is more important.  
  
Meanwhile back in the great hall, some Slytherins were laughing and some were to shocked too while the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were all whispering to their friends. The Gryffindors on the other had were mortified. Ron and Harry were so mad that they started yelling after Malfoy as he left.  
  
"What the fuck, did Malfoy just say what I thought he just said?" Ron yelled out.  
  
"Never in a fucking million years would Hermione marry you even if you were the last man on earth!" screamed Harry.  
  
After Malfoy had gone Harry and Ron turned to Hermione to tell her that they would get him back when they were shocked to see that Hermione wasn't looking mad just shocked and a little flushed.  
  
"Hermione are you ok?" Harry asked.  
  
"Umm.what yah sure I'm fine." Hermione replied.  
  
"Are you sure your ok? You like you're in a dream land." Ginny budded in.  
  
"What no way, Hermione would never think about being married to that git! We all know that he is the worst thing on this planet! Right Hermione?!?"  
  
"I wonder why he is so mad something really bad must of happened. I wonder what happened?" she replied.  
  
"HERMIONE ARE YOU CRAZY?!? HOW COULD YOU EVER THINK THAT?!? HE HAS MADE YOUR LIFE A FUCKING MESS FOR THE PAST 6 YEARS AND NOW YOU WANNA MARRY HIM!" Ron yelled at her.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL RON I NEVER SAID I WANTED TO MARRY MALFOY! I was just wondering what was wrong." Said a concerned Head Girl.  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, WHEN DID WE EVER START TO CARE ABOUT THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE'S FEELINGS! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO SCREW VOLDEMORT'S SLAVE AND MAKE FUCKING UGLY DEATH EATER BABIES!" the fuming Ron screamed at the gnashing teeth Hermione.  
  
"RON I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU BUT WHY THE HELL WOULD ANY GIRL WANT TO FUCK THAT SLOB! WHY DON'T YOU GO FUCK HIM YOURSELF OR BETTER YET VOLDEMORT! NOW IF YOU WILL EXUSE ME I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THE SAME BUILDING AS YOU LET ALONE THE SAME ROOM! At that Hermione turned and stormed out of the hall.  
  
"Well I guess she wont be coming to the match." Ginny put in.  
  
"Yeah I guess not" Harry said as he watched Hermione walk out of the Great Hall. "Well Ron you seem to be in more shit with her and we have only been back for two days"  
  
"Yeah I know, I'm going to make it up to her after the match. I think I should let her cool off before she has to see me again. She seems to very grumpy, man mate you must be a very bad kisser for her to be like this" Ron said with a grin to Harry.  
  
"For the last fucking time me and Hermione didn't do anything last night" Harry was fuming.  
  
"Only joking mate" with that the got up and left for the Quidditch pitch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
What the Hell is Ron's problem. He twisted everything that I said now the whole Great Hall is going to think that I want to marry Malfoy. Well only the ones as thick as Ron. So what to do can't go to the match anymore, one don't want to see Ron and Malfoy might be there. Wait Malfoy at the match that means the common room is free. Great I'm going to go catch up on so much need sleep.  
  
"Hello Hermione dear"  
  
"Hello Princess O'Reilly"  
  
"I see that all your friends have left, I do hope you had a good night"  
  
"It was great, but I didn't get much sleep so that's why I'm back"  
  
"Well I hope you have a good nap"  
  
"Thank you, Sean Biggerstaff" and the portrait hole swung open and Hermione stepped in her empty common room. Or what she thought was empty. There was Malfoy sitting on the love seat with his head in his hands. What should I do, he looks very upset maybe he will be civil to me it I try and talk to him. So I muster up all my Gryffindor courage a decided that I would try and find out what was wrong.  
  
"Ummm..hi Malfoy" He looked up at me and said "Granger"  
  
"Why aren't you at the match, Gryffindor is playing Slytherin and the do need their seeker"  
  
"That's none of your business, and why aren't you at the match cheering on your boyfriends"  
  
"Well I just don't feel like watching" I lied. He didn't say anything after that so I started to make my way over to the couch. But where I was going to sit there was a piece a paper. Malfoy was consecrating on the fire and didn't notice that I had picked it up and started to read what I found out later was a letter. I was almost done and I was just about to see who it was from when it was snatch out of my hands.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to read other people's mail" said I cooled voice form my left.  
  
"Who was that letter from Malfoy" even though I had a very good idea who it was from I was wondering if he had it in him to talk about it.  
  
"Well Muggles seem to be even stupider then I thought, they don't teach their little girls how to MIND THEIR OWN BUISNESS"  
  
"Don't insult my parents" I yelled back at him.  
  
"I wasn't, I was insulting you" I had enough of his shit I got up and was now talking face to face with him.  
  
"I don't even know why I cared, why I even decide to take time out of my life to see what was wrong with a stupid fucking prick like you. You will never change you are cold and ugly on the outside and are cold and ugly in the inside. You are as cold as ice, an ice that no one is going to be able to melt. I hope that you drown, Ron and Harry are right you are just a stupid bouncing ferret" I was trying to take deep breaths so that I could clam down.  
  
"Don't you ever take that tone with me again Mudblood"  
  
"Or what are you going to do about it if I do"  
  
"Well I know there are a lot of people who would love to know that their perfect Head Girl has gone skinning dipping, and I have many more little secrets of yours that I know you don't want people to find out about you"  
  
Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, why did he have to hear all that stuff yesterday.  
  
"Well Malfoy I'm sorry for what I said" I had to at least try to get out of the hole I put myself in.  
  
"NO, no, no Granger you won't get off that easily I want a favour"  
  
"I'm not going to be your slave Malfoy I don't care how much you say about me"  
  
"No I want you and your Gryffindor friends to come back to this common room tonight and play your little games of Truth or Dare"  
  
"Umm.. Ok that's fine we were going to do it anyways"  
  
"Oh but you will have a new player with you tonight"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are going to invite me Granger and we are all going to play"  
  
'What hell no sorry Malfoy no can do"  
  
"You better Granger or everyone will know your secrets"  
  
"Fine but only this once, and you can't tell anyone about that stuff you heard"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Lets shake on it" and I put out my hand. He than grab it and I was now sitting on his lap.  
  
"No Granger" he whispered in my ear "We are going to kiss on it". What could I do no one would ever know. We were inches away and finally our lip connected, but it didn't last long because next thing I know I was sitting on the couch by myself and Malfoy was standing in front of me. But that wasn't all at the portrait hole was standing two very happy and sweaty boys, Harry and Ron.  
  
"Well until tonight Hermione" Malfoy said with a bow and walk up the stairs to his room.  
  
"What the hell was that all about Hermione" asked a very upset Ron. It took me awhile to answer him because I was confused, Malfoy just called me by my first name.  
  
"It was nothing Ron" I answered him. "What are you guys doing here anyways?"  
  
"We came to make sure you that you weren't making little Death Eaters with Malfoy" I was about to open my mouth to argue with Harry when I notice that both of them were laughing so I joined in to.  
  
"Anyways we came so that I could apologise to you" Ron said as he went on. "I'm really sorry I didn't mean anything that I said at breakfast today"  
  
"It's ok Ron, apology excepted"  
  
"Now that we are all friends again why don't we plan our next Truth or Dare meeting" Harry said as he and Ron made their way over to couch.  
  
"Well what about tonight" Ron said "We don't have classes tomorrow"  
  
"That's great" said Harry. "What do you think Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah sure, but there is something that I have to tell you"  
  
"Sure what is it" asked Ron and Harry.  
  
"Well..I kind of invited Malfoy...  
  
"YOU WHAT......  
  
TBC  
  
A/N Done another one.thank you to everyone would has reviewed we will be answering everyone's reviews soon but we want to write more chapters so you guys can read more. Keep reviewing we would love to hear about some funny dares that we could make the Harry Potter gang do. We do have some good ideas but the more the better. Thanks again and keep R/R  
  
Latez 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N OK here is the next chapter hope you guys like it.when we get more reviews we will answer them.sorry it took so long one of us went on vacation.D/H  
  
Last Time  
  
"Now that we are all friends again why don't we plan our next Truth or Dare meeting" Harry said as he and Ron made their way over to couch.  
  
"Well what about tonight" Ron said "We don't have classes tomorrow"  
  
"That's great" said Harry. "What do you think Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah sure, but there is something that I have to tell you"  
  
"Sure what is it?" asked Ron and Harry.  
  
"Well.I kind of invited Malfoy.  
  
"YOU WHAT.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione look at them and was scared that they were going start yelling at her again. So she decided that she would go first.  
  
"I'm so sorry you guys, there was nothing that I could do" she was close to tears. "Yesterday night we must have made him very upset because he somehow was able to eavesdrop on our game because he heard everything that was said. He has so much blackmail material I don't even want to think about it. I'm so sorry today when I came back I kind of pissed him off and we made a deal, he wouldn't tell anyone about the stuff he heard as long as he could play. I didn't know what to do, so I agreed, not like I couldn't. So now he is coming tonight and theirs nothing that I could do" Hermione finished as she was out of breath.  
  
"Why the hell would that bum crack want to play with us?" Ron demanded. When Ron had finished Hermione could see pictures of the kiss in her head. But before she could get that dreamy expression on her face Harry interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Probably to make our live a living hell" Harry answered back.  
  
"Yeah think about how much more blackmail material he could get on us" Hermione said. They all looked around at each other with questioning looks on their faces. Hermione was thinking if Malfoy wasn't an ass tonight maybe it could be fun. They always have the chance to find out things about him or even make him do things. And she had some very good dares in her head that she would love to make him do.  
  
"Well guys" she said. "Theirs nothing that we can do I already made a deal, we are just going to have to survive through the night. Who knows maybe it will be fun". Ron and Harry looked at each other thinking that no way in hell that spending a night with Malfoy would be fun.  
  
"I guess your right" said a very doubtful Harry.  
  
"Yeah" said Ron. "So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"  
  
"Well we haven't gone to see Hagrid in a while" said Hermione.  
  
"Sure lets go see him" said Harry.  
  
So the three of them left Hermione's common room to go visit Hagrid in his hut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nightfall came too soon for Hermione, it was now time to go get the rest of the Gryffindors. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he won't come, Hermione thought. Maybe he was just playing some sick joke. She was thinking so hard that she didn't realize that she was already at the portrait of the Fat Lady she really wasn't looking forward to tonight. She really hoped that Harry and Ron told everyone else that Malfoy was going to play with them because she didn't want to tell them. Everyone seemed ok that Malfoy was going to play, Lavender and Parvati were very excited for some reason.  
  
"Hello everyone, back again for another night I see" they had reached the portrait of Princess O'Reilly.  
  
"Yeah you're gonna have to get use to us" Dean said.  
  
Hermione said the password and they all went in. But what they found pissed Hermione off, she didn't know if she could control her anger. There was Malfoy sitting on the couch but he wasn't alone Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting on the couch with him.  
  
"What the Hell Malfoy I said that you could come not the dog and over grown monkeys" Hermione was screaming at him but he remanded calm.  
  
"Well Granger I thought that if you were able to bring your Gryffindor friends than I could bring my friends"  
  
"It's ok Mione we can deal with them" Dean said.  
  
"Yeah it's only for this one night" Seamus said and many people around the room started to agree with them. And if Hermione's eye weren't deceiving her se was very sure she saw Dean and Seamus give Crabbe and Goyle a wink.  
  
"Ok whatever let just get started everyone sit on the floor in a circle" Hermione lead the Gryffindor's to the floor while Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins slid off the couch and sat on the floor. Since Hermione was the leader she was going to give the instructions to everyone.  
  
"Ok so I hope that everyone knows how to play Truth or Dare" everyone around the room either said yes or nodded their heads. "Ok so the rules are if you don't do the dare we are going to charm your hair. If you are in Gryffindor it will be green and sliver and say I Love Slytherin in it. And if you are in Slytherin than your hair will change to red and gold and say I Love Gryffindor in it. Understand" yes could again be heard across the room. "Ok and to make sure that everyone tells the truth we have this die, it has the word Truth on one side if it lands on that than the person is telling the truth. On the other side it has the word Liar and if it lands on that than the person is lying. Got it, good not lets start". Now that Hermione was done explaining they could start playing the game. They had food drinks and everything else that the needed. Let the Games Begin!  
  
"Ok since it was my idea to play in the first place I'm going to go first, Malfoy Truth or Dare" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ummm.Truth"  
  
"Ok what kind of underwear do you wear?"  
  
"Well usually I wear boxers but for special occasions I wear a thong" Everyone around the room gave Malfoy an odd look. But he was just smirking and he picked up the die and rolled it and it landed on Truth. Everyone was surprised but didn't say anything so Malfoy went on.  
  
"Ok Goyle Truth or Dare"  
  
"Umm.Dare" grunted Goyle.  
  
"Ok I dare you to kiss Dean"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I was only jo." but before he could finish his sentence Dean and Goyle were locked in a very passionate kiss. Everyone was socked and disgusted it really looked like they enjoy themselves. Someone was going to have to get to the bottom of that.  
  
They play for hours and hours. They found out that Crabbe, Goyle, Dean and Seamus are all gay and that they have spent long night together where they weren't sleeping. (A/N EWWWWWWWWWWWW)  
  
"OK can we only like do two more dares because I have better things to do with my life" Pansy snarled. "Ok Hermione Truth or Dare" Luna asked.  
  
"I'm not a chicken Dare"  
  
"I dare you to kiss Darco" Hermione was shocked but she would never back down from a dare. That was like backing down from a challenge.  
  
Hermione move from her seat that was across from Draco, she walked around and was standing right behind him. She new for a fact that he wouldn't get up to meet her, so she crouched down. She was now sitting behind him, he turned around to meet her. He look like he really didn't want to be doing this so Hermione made the first move. She ran the tips of her fingers down his cheek to get his attention, he was now looking her right in the eye. Everything around her disappeared it was like they were the only two people left in the world. She leaned in and finally their lips met. It was a simple kiss but they still didn't let go, Hermione wasn't sure if Luna wanted her to French kiss him or not. But he did something that Hermione would have never expected, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Hermione didn't know how it happened or why it happened but she open her mouth to let his tongue in. Their tongues met and they started doing the forbidden dance, all Hermione could think about was how good Malfoy was with his tongue. Their sat Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy making out in front of a large group of people.  
  
"Hem hem" Hermione and Draco were very lucky that someone had come back to their sense because if they didn't they could have gotten into a very heated make out session. There were many shocked faces looking at Hermione and Draco, no one seemed to want to say anything. Hermione didn't like the silence so she got up and went to sit back in her seat.  
  
The silence continued so Hermione went on with the game, she would think about that kiss later.  
  
"Umm.ok Ginny Truth or Dare"  
  
"Truth"  
  
"Is it true that you went skinny dipping with Neville?"  
  
"Yes" her face was almost as red as her hair. Just to make sure she was telling the true she had to roll the die. Hermione really didn't think that Ginny was lying, she was right it land on truth. Ron was so shocked and angry that he was beside himself.  
  
"I'm going to get you back" Ginny was thinking very hard about the person she was going to ask next because she really wanted to embarrass Hermione. "I've got it Draco Truth or Dare"  
  
"Truth" Draco wouldn't usually say truth but the look on Ginny's face told him he was in for it either way. In his opinion truth was a lot better than dare.  
  
"Ok Malfoy how much did you really enjoy that kiss you received from Hermione"  
  
Draco look around the room there was no way he could get out of this. He had two choices, which were both revolting. Choice number one, he could tell the truth and get his ass kicked by his father. Pansy for sure would be jealous and tell his father some shit about him liking a Mudblood. Or he could lie but stupid Granger had to be so smart and have them to roll that die. If he lied he would roll the die and it will just say he was lying. To top that all off he could either have Potty or Weasel also beating the crap out of him, or them thinking he is a pussy for not telling the truth. No one yet that night who was asked a truth question had lied. He was taking too much time he would have to answer.  
  
"I liked it a lot" everyone in the room went quiet, no one could believe what they just heard.  
  
"Malfoy you better like the colours red and gold because that's what your hair is going to be" Ron was whiter than a ghost because of shock.  
  
"Even though you will never hear me say it again your Mudblood friend can fucking kiss, not like you would ever know what it's like kissing a girl. No one would want to kiss filth like you" Ron charged at Malfoy but he didn't get a chance to reach him because about 3 Gryffindors were holding him back.  
  
Before the yelling of insults could start up Ginny interrupted "Enough you guys act like freaking two year olds. Anyways to see if Malfoy is telling the truth all he has to do is roll the die, although I do hope he is lying because I think he would look great with red and gold hair"  
  
"Fine" and Malfoy picked up the die and rolled it. Everyone was watching it, it seemed like everything was happening in slow motion. Finally it landed, to everyone's surprise it landed on truth. Draco Malfoy pureblood king liked kissing Mudblood Hermione Granger. Hermione was bothered by what she just found out and decide that she should end the game before anything else weird happened.  
  
"Ok guys I'm very tried and would like to go to sleep so I'm going to go to bed and I will see you tomorrow"  
  
"Yeah we will be going, see you later Mione" Ron said as he came to hug her goodnight.  
  
"Yeah Mione goodnight and hope you don't have any nightmares" and than Ginny leaned in and whispered in Hermione ear "not like they are nightmares after that kiss" and she walked out of the room with a nasty smile on her face.  
  
All the Gryffindors left and only the Slytherins and Malfoy were still in the room. Hermione didn't really feel like spending time with those idiots so she decided to go to her room and get ready for bed. A/N: Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo SORRY that it took sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo very long to updated but school is harder now that we are in grade ten and we actually have to work and also one of us has a new job and we never have time to write or get together so here it is after more then a month with our gigantic apology. We will try to be a little faster to update next time now that we are settled in and we have a plan on when to write. Sorry about the spelling mistakes to because my spell check isn't working and we also didn't make another cliffhanger because we wanted to be nice for not updating. So we will update ASAP! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N We would like to thank everyone for their reviews.again we would like to say sorry for taking so long with the last chapter.we are some very busy people.lolz..also this story is rated R for a reason that will be coming in later chapters.this is also a Draco Hermione pairing..so here is the six chapter hope you like it!!!  
  
  
  
Last Time  
  
  
  
"Ok guys I'm very tried and would like to go to sleep so I'm going to go to bed and I will see you tomorrow"  
  
  
  
"Yeah we will be going, see you later Mione" Ron said as he came to hug her goodnight.  
  
  
  
"Yeah Mione goodnight and hope you don't have any nightmares" and than Ginny leaned in and whispered in Hermione ear "not like they are nightmares after that kiss" and she walked out of the room with a nasty smile on her face.  
  
  
  
All the Gryffindors left and only the Slytherins and Malfoy were still in the room. Hermione didn't really feel like spending time with those idiots so she decided to go to her room and get ready for bed.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Draco POV  
  
  
  
I watch the Gryffindors leave and Granger went up to bed and it was just me, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. Tonight was a night that I wouldn't forget for a long time, I found out that Crabbe and Goyle were gay and I kissed a muggle-born. Wait muggle-born I mean Mudblood yeah that's it. Hermione-no no Granger is a Mudblood.  
  
  
  
"What the fuck are you thinking about Draco" I must have had a dreamy expression on my face because Pansy's annoying voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Nothing" I answered back.  
  
  
  
"Bullshit you were probably thinking about that kiss you had with the Mudblood"  
  
  
  
"Why the fuck would I be thinking about that it was nothing just a dare that I would really like to forget"  
  
  
  
"Yeah whatever you know you liked it, wait until your father hears about this. We aren't even married yet and you are cheating on me"  
  
  
  
"I don't have take this shit from you. Get out of my room I'm going to bed"  
  
  
  
"Bye Draco" grunted Crabbe  
  
  
  
"Yeah see you later Draco, hey Crabbe I just got a new dog leash wanted to try it out?" I really didn't want to hear that.  
  
  
  
"Ok Draco I will see you tomorrow, I will be ready to go to Hogsmeade and I will meet you in the entrance hall, goodnight sweetie" Pansy than approached me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and walk out of the portrait whole swaying her hips in a way she thought was sexy. Once she was gone I ran to the bathroom to scrub my face where she had kissed me and than climbed into bed.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Hermione POV  
  
  
  
It was in a dark room where I thought I was alone but when I looked around, I saw a faint shape of what looked like a guy. Slowly I realized he was walking towards me. When he got closer to me I realized that he had bleached blond hair. Then he got really close. So close that I thought we were about to kiss. When I looked straight into his silver eyes I realized that I was staring at a window of his emotions. At first his eyes showed pure hatred then they started to change into a sort of joy then passion then into what looked like love. Just as fast as his eyes changed they changed again but not in the same way this time they changed into a different colour now all I could see was pure hate.  
  
  
  
BANG BANG BANG!  
  
  
  
"Hermione are you there? Wake up! It's time for breakfast! We are coming in!" Came from what sounded like Ron.  
  
  
  
The next thing I knew Ron and Harry were in my room at my bed telling me to wake up. So I got up and got dressed and we were off down to breakfast. When I walked into the room I noticed something was weird but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then when we sat down it hit me. Everyone was staring at me! But why, was there something wrong with my robes or was my hair standing up?  
  
  
  
So I asked Harry if he knew "Harry what's wrong why is everyone staring at me what did I do?"  
  
"I don't know what's happening." Harry replied.  
  
  
  
Just then Collin came up to me and asked me if he could have a picture of me and I was a little confused but I agreed. After he took the picture I asked him "What was that for?" and his answer shocked me.  
  
  
  
"Oh it was to keep a memory of the day after you kissed Malfoy."  
  
  
  
I was too shocked to answer so I just got up and left. When I was back in my room I started to scream just then Malfoy walked in and told me to shut up he was trying to sleep. I was so mad that I just started ranting.  
  
  
  
"OMG.do you know what people are saying.they found out.how .oh man this is bad.it was just a dare...OMG NOOOO.they know.they know! I will kill who ever told I will.just have to find out whom...I'll kill them I will.they must die.I'll k-"  
  
  
  
"OMG shut up Granger! What the hell are you ranting on about?"  
  
  
  
"What, you don't know...but I thought maybe you might have.but no if it wasn't you who was it...it could have been Lavender or Neville or.or.or.I don't know maybe Ginny?"  
  
  
  
"What the fuck? You're doing it again stop the fucking ranting Granger what happened, what did you think I told people?"  
  
  
  
"Everyone knows about the.k..the.the-"  
  
  
  
"What?!?"  
  
  
  
"THE KISS!"  
  
  
  
"What? Who? I'll kill'em who was it?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know! Didn't you just hear me?"  
  
  
  
"I will find this person and cause them serious pain!"  
  
  
  
"I want part of it!" But I don't think he heard me because he was already out the door probably already thinking of ways to find out who and then how to punish them. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. "Come in" I said. Then from behind the door came Ron and Harry.  
  
  
  
"Are you coming? Come on get ready we need to leave now." said Harry.  
  
  
  
"What where are we going?" was my reply.  
  
  
  
"Hogsmeade where else?" was Ron's answer.  
  
  
  
"Oh I don't think I can go you guys can go without me. There's no way I can put up with people's comments and eyes on me all the time. Go on without me!"  
  
  
  
Ron was about to protest but Harry stopped him by saying "Ok we will visit you after we come back." It looked like Ron was about to yell at me and Harry but Harry pulled him out fast. I guess Harry knows what it feels like to be stared at all the time and have people talking behind your back. Thank god. I don't think I could have dealt with that without really yelling at them. To take my mind of things I decided to go back to sleep and maybe I would be cooled off enough by the time I woke up.  
  
  
  
Once again I was in a dark room where I thought I was alone but when I looked around I saw a faint shape of what looked like a guy. Slowly I realized he was walking towards me. When he got closer to me I realized that he had bleached blond hair then he got really close. So close that I thought we were about to kiss. When I looked straight into his silver eyes I realized that I was staring at a window of his emotions. At first his eyes showed pure hatred then they started to change into a sort of joy then passion then into what looked like love. Just as fast as his eyes changed they changed again but not in the same way this time they changed into a different colour now all I could see was pure hate.  
  
  
  
This time I didn't wake up and the dream continued.  
  
  
  
When I look back at the boy's face the emotion of hatred was gone. He looked so beautiful, like he was in love. And than for the first time I heard him speak. "I don't know what it is but every time I see you my heart skips a beat". I couldn't take my eyes of this mystery man, his face was so beautiful, his lips were so full and big, his eye were such a beautiful colour it's to hard to describe. I could still hear it was so soft and elegant he whisper three words in my ear. I had to look back into his eyes to make sure he was telling the truth, but that that one beautiful strained of blond hair that was hanging in his face was not there anymore. It was changing colour, red. Why was his it red I tried to look back into to his eyes but everything was fading.  
  
Oh my god thank god that, that was only a dream!  
  
  
  
Since I was covered in sweat I thought maybe I should go have a shower so I walked into the bathroom only to find that Malfoy was in there.  
  
  
  
"Do you want something?" I heard him say.  
  
  
  
"Ah.No I was just going to take a shower but I'll come back."  
  
  
  
"No I'm done here you can have it."  
  
  
  
"Thanks oh by the way did you happen to find out who told everyone about.you know the kiss" I whisper even though no one else is there to hear it.  
  
  
  
"No but I'm working on it" his voice was sort of cold.  
  
  
  
When he was about to leave he turned around and asked "Are you ok?"  
  
  
  
I was shocked but I finally answered "Uh not really but I don't want to talk about it"  
  
  
  
His only reply was "Fine"  
  
  
  
When I was out of the shower and dressed Harry and Ron came to visit me because they were back from Hogsmeade. Nothing really happened; they just came to check up on me and tell me that Ron got into a fight with a second year because he made a joke about me a Malfoy in front of him. After they left, I checked the time and saw that it was 4:19. I had some time before dinner so I decided to go down to the common room to read my textbooks to get ahead in my studies. But when I got there unfortunately Malfoy was there and when I went to go read he made a remark "What a Super Nerd!"  
  
"Well I don't care what you think." That was the only thing I could think of because my dream had been bugging me. I guess he noticed.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you are all right?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah it's just this dream I had"  
  
  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
  
  
I thought about it for a second. Well it's not like he will tell anyone he would never want someone to know that he had an actual conversation with me. "Fine" was my reply and I moved to go sit next to him.  
  
"So what's up"  
  
Wow he was being really civil.  
  
"Umm..well I was sleeping you know like sleeping"  
  
"Granger I know what sleeping is I do it to"  
  
"Anyways. I was sleeping and I than I started having this weird dream it was about." But before I could finish my sentence when Malfoy's eagle owl came flying through the open window, it was carrying a letter.  
  
Malfoy took the letter from the owl gave it a treat and it flew off again. I watch him read the letter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco POV  
  
I just about to find out what was in Grangers dream, not that I cared. Anyways my eagle flew in, all that was going through my mind was that I hope it's not from my father. I took the letter and started to read.  
  
Dear Draco, I can't believe after all these years I finally found out where you go to school. I knew growing up that your father always wanted you to go to Durmstrang I never thought that you would be at Hogwarts. I was supposed to go there but my parents had a fear of your father so they made me go to a muggle school. But I loved magic to much so I wrote Dumbledor pleading with him. There had to be I way I could study magic. So I got private lessons. Finally Dumbledor talk to my parents And guess what I get to come to Hogwarts. I didn't know that you went there, but Dumbledor was telling me who the Head Boy/Girl were and he said you name.I could believe it.oh and that Head Girl sounds really cool she is a muggle born just like me you guys must be having a great time. But you guys can't be to close of friends you still have to have room in that great heart of yours for me. I can't wait I will be there in a week finally I will get do have classes with other 7th years.  
  
I can't wait to see you Draco I missed you so much,  
  
Love always  
  
Trista  
  
I couldn't believe it, I look at Granger she was watching me read I didn't have the words to explain what I was feeling.  
  
A/N So hope you guys liked it..and who is this Trista girl..is Draco upset about her coming or glad.you are just going to have to wait until the next chapter. Ya sorry it took so long! I had a brain block and ya this was my turn to write a chapter and I did it finally sorry again that it took long. Hopefully we can get in a couple before exams. We will see and ya like always read and review! Thanks for reading it!...and its all cool you guys get a longer chapter because I helped her out with her writers block.lolz.hope you like. Oh and a thank you to our new bata Shea who is one of our best friends! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N....Wow! It's been soooooooooooooo long since we put up a Chapter ...so here is the long awaited Chapter 7...sorry we don't like to write during school but all summer there will be as many new chapters as we can write hope you like it.  
  
Last Time  
  
Draco POV  
  
I was just about to find out what was in Grangers dream, not that I cared. Anyways my eagle flew in; all that was going through my mind was that I hope it's not from my father. I took the letter and started to read.  
  
Dear Draco, I can't believe after all these years I finally found out where you go to school. I knew growing up that your father always wanted you to go to Durmstrang I never thought that you would be at Hogwarts. I was supposed to go there but my parents had a fear of your father so they made me go to a muggle school. But I loved magic to much so I wrote Dumbledor pleading with him. There had to be I way I could study magic. So I got private lessons. Finally Dumbledor talk to my parents And guess what I get to come to Hogwarts. I didn't know that you went there, but Dumbledor was telling me who the Head Boy/Girl were and he said you name...I could believe it...oh and that Head Girl sounds really cool she is a muggle born just like me you guess must be having a great time. But you guys can't be to close of friends you still have to have room in that great heart of yours for me. I can't wait I will be there in a week finally I will get do have classes with other 7th years.  
  
I can't wait to see you Draco I missed you so much,  
  
Love always  
  
Trista  
  
I couldn't believe it; I look at Granger she was watching me read I didn't have the words to explain what I was feeling.

Hermione POV  
  
I just sat there watching his expression as he read the letter the eagle brought him. I wanted to ask so many questions about what was in the letter but I really didn't want him to start insulting me, we were having such a good conversation before. When he finally looked like he had finished the letter I decided to speak.  
  
"Malfoy if you don't mind me asking who's the letter from?"  
  
I knew right after the words left my mouth that he wasn't going to answer the question, and I was right he just got up and left for his room. About 5 minutes after he left, I was still sitting there trying to think of who could have sent him that letter. My first guess was his father and he was writing to him about that stupid kiss. But Malfoy's expression wasn't one that said you were dead meat, it was kind of happy.  
  
That boy is too complicated and I really don't have time to think about him, studying is so much more important. So I decided just to go back to my homework and maybe try to get it out of him later.Draco POV  
  
I thought I heard Granger say something but I really didn't care at the moment. The letter I just received was so much more of an importance. When I was safely in my room I let my thoughts wonder.  
  
Trista Felton was a family friend, or use to be a family friend. Her mother and my mother were the greatest of friends, well before Lucius found out. Trista was the same age as me and a very cute girl when she was young. I haven't seen her since I was 10 so I don't know if she's become a Sexy Fox as some people would say. All I remember is her dark skin, big brown eye, and bright smile with her huge lips.  
  
We use to do everything together she is what you call a tom boy, not afraid to get dirty or do crazy shit. I use to go over to her house and just play anything and everything, and our moms would just talk for hours. Her parents were muggle but I didn't care, my father did but we would never tell him where we were going. Trista however, was a witch and we were so happy when we found out that we might get to go to the same school.  
  
That dream disappeared the day my father found out who they were and that they were Muggles. Their family had to move away and I never saw her again, I had lost the only friend I'd ever had.  
  
Mother lost her best friend as well and we were forbidden to ever talk about them again. So I entered Hogwarts with my so called friends and I did my father proud by hating all Mudbloods. But I don't hate them I just sometimes can't stand them, like Granger she thinks she knows everything. However, this is one thing she doesn't know, but I guess it's going to come out anyways when Trista gets here.  
  
Draco sat up in his room for a long time thinking about if he should tell Granger about Trista. He finally came to a decision and walked down the stairs into the common room to find Hermione on the couch with a book on her stomach, and fast asleep. Draco walked down as quiet as he could be she really did look like an angel when she was sleeping. He walked close to her and nudged her to wake her up.  
  
"Granger....Granger get up I have something to tell you" Draco said in a quite voice. She didn't even move.  
  
"Granger, Potter is naked and he is dancing in front of you GET UP" Draco yelled this time and it seemed to work. Hermione got up in a flash looking around for the naked Harry, but all she could find was Draco with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What the fuck, I was sleeping you know" Hermione was a very grumpy person when she first wakes up.  
  
"Oh my God you should have seen your face, I think Granger really wants to see Potter naked" Draco was chuckling with laughter.  
  
"What!?! NO! You just scared me that's all why would I want to see Harry naked he's my best friend?" Draco was still looking at her funny so she decided to change the subject. "Anyways what did you want?"  
  
Draco was brought back to reality after Granger asks him that question.  
  
"Oh I had something to tell you but I think you would much rather we talk about naked Potter"  
  
"Well I rather you tell me whatever the fuck you wanted to tell me or let me go back to sleep for once I wasn't having stupid dreams" Draco could tell she was really pissed and decided just to tell her, even though it would ruin his fun.  
  
"Well you know the letter I got before" she nodded her head yes "Well it was from someone I use to be friends with and she is coming to the school in about a week....so we are going to be having a new student with us...yeah that's it just wanted to let you know Dumbledor probably will be talking to us soon."  
  
Hermione just looked at Draco for about a minute without saying a thing and when he was about to open his mouth again to explain she said "ok".  
  
Hermione than started to pack up her homework and books, so she could put them away in her room before dinner when Malfoy's voice stopped her.  
  
"Umm...well do you still wanna talk about those dreams that were brothering you before?"  
  
"Umm...no it's ok Draco they were just stupid dreams" and with that she walked up the stairs to her room.  
  
Draco decided to forget it and left for the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione left for the Gryffindor common room to get Ron and Harry so they all could go down to dinner together  
  
The week was uneventful well uneventful for Hogwarts.  
  
The story about Draco and Hermione kissing was getting really really old. The story had gone from Draco giving Hermione a little kiss on the cheek to them making out like crazy in a broom closet. Someone was even going around saying that Draco paid Hermione for sex and she was now opening her own business, this was probably coming from a Slytherin. It look like the Golden Trio and Draco Malfoy were working together to give punishment to anyone who decided to start a new rumor.  
  
Hermione and Draco weren't seen fighting as much in the hallways and were even being civil to each other in their common room. Draco wasn't ashamed to ask Hermione for help in homework, if he didn't get something. Her brains were good for something, helping him get better grades.  
  
As the days went on Draco was getting very excited for Trista's arrival. Only Draco, Hermione and Dumbledor new about Trista coming to the school.  
  
However, on the eve before Trista was due to arrive Dumbledor decided to inform the rest of the school.  
  
It was dinner as always in the Great Hall the Slytherin table seemed to be the quietest and not many people seem to be laughing. Only time there was laughter was if the subject was about someone else's misfortune.  
  
Hermione was at the Gryffindor table sitting in between Harry and Ron, who were talking about some new Quidditch move they just heard of. Hermione didn't really care and was glad when Dumbledor called for silence.  
  
"Students and Staff since we are now all done eating" their was a yeah right from Ron but Dumbledor continued "I would like to inform you of a special student that will be joining us tomorrow for her first day at Hogwarts"  
  
Many students looked confused because they had never had a student join them after term had already started. However, there were two students that new exactly what was going on. Hermione and Draco knew that Dumbledor was about to inform the school about Trista's arrival.  
  
"Now this student has been going to a muggle school but at the same time studying magic. Due to special circumstances she is only now allowed to join us at Hogwarts. She will be going into her 7th and final year at school and I hope you will all make her feel welcome. Tomorrow before dinner she will be sorted into a house just like a first year. Thank you for you time and Goodnight."  
  
When Dumbledor finished and bid them goodnight discussion broke out about the new student. People wanted to know what the special circumstances were that didn't allow her to come in the first year. People also were guessing what house she would be in and what type of blood she was.  
  
In the whole school there were only two people who knew anything about the new student, one who knew some of her story and another who knew the whole story.  
  
After Dumbledor's speech Hermione went back to the Gryffindor common room with Harry and Ron. Everyone was discussing the new student, Hermione decided to fill Harry and Ron in about what she knew.  
  
"Hey guys I have something to tell you." Hermione said as they sat by the fire.  
  
"What is it?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well nothing big I don't think, well its just I know something that the rest of the school doesn't know about the new girl."  
  
"Wow, really how?" ask Ron.  
  
"Well you see her name is Trista and she use to be friends with Malfoy." both Harry and Ron had shocked expressions.  
  
"How do you know this Hermione?" asked Harry who seemed to recover first.  
  
"Well he got a letter a few days ago and I asked him what it said. At first he wouldn't tell me, so I thought it was from his father. But later he came down to the common room and woke me up to tell me it was from an old friend who was coming to Hogwarts."  
  
"Great just great, we are going to have another Malfoy but this time it's going to be female." Hermione didn't really like what Ron was saying about her, he didn't even know her.  
  
"Ron we don't even know the girl!" said a very upset Hermione. "She could be nothing like Malfoy for all we know. I guess we are going to have to wait to see what she's like tomorrow."  
  
"I guess your right." said an agreeing Harry.  
  
"Anyways I'm going to bed we can't have her meeting a sleepy Head Girl, I will see you guys tomorrow." and with that Hermione got up and left through the portrait hole.  
  
The day went by really slow, everyone's mind was on dinner everyone couldn't wait to meet the new student.  
  
One person seemed really excited, Draco Malfoy seemed to be on top of the world. Some people thought this was because he could show off to the new student, only Hermione, Harry and Ron knew the truth. Draco couldn't wait to see Trista; it had been so long he wondered if they still like the same things and what she looked like.  
  
When dinner finally came students were very excited to meet the new student.  
  
"Quiet please!" Dumbledore stood up and at once the hall was quiet. "Now I would like everyone to welcome our newest student Trista Felton"  
  
The Great Hall doors opened and their stood a girl of seventeen.  
  
Draco couldn't believe his eyes there in the doorway of the Great Hall was Trista and she look nothing like she did 7 years ago.  
  
Trista was what you could call pretty not drop dead gorgeous but just pretty. She had dark skin with long breads that went to the middle of her back. Under her robes she was wearing simple blue jeans and a blue tank top. Her eyes were the same as Draco remembered them big and brown and her smile could still make anyone's day. She nervously walked up to the staff table where the sorting hat was waiting on a stool.  
  
Someone must have already told her what to do, because when she reached the hat she took it of the stool and sat down putting the hat on her head. Everyone held their breath as the sorting hat shouted....................  
  
A/N Sorry about the cliffy but they are soo fun to write even thought I hate it when I'm reading and they leave you with a cliffy...anyways hope you like the chapter and sorry it took soooooo long to update ...but now we will update at least once a week.....Thank for all the reviews they are great that's why we keep writing......again hope you like it!!!! 


End file.
